Tristeza profunda
by ZafiroBrony6
Summary: ¿Qué le ve a el? Lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía, pero no debías salir con él, Lo siento Dash pero esto es demasiado para mi… Pero antes les contare lo que me paso


**¡Hola!, les tengo malas noticias el fic de Amor entre amigos lo actualizare en marzo o en febrero, XD, este fic se lo hago a mi amiga Leslietendo un saludo Leslie.**

**Profunda tristeza**

**Soarin**

Me encuentro durmiendo en mi cama, oigo que suena el despertador y me levanto, y me alisto para ir a mi colegio Canterlot High.

Entro al colegio, una de las chicas me saluda pero no me importo, otra chica me detiene y me dice

-Hola Soarin-

Me dijo una chica peli azul y piel verde limón. Ya no era el mismo de antes, el bromista, el divertido, ya casi no hablaba, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Rumbo a mi camino, para mi mala suerte lo veo, Rainbow y su estúpido novio James, los veo besándose en uno de los pasillos, ella me ve y me saluda con gran felicidad.

-Hola Soarin, vamos a ir al cine yo, mi novio, las demás y sus novios, iras ¿verdad?-

Me pregunto Rainbow Dash entusiasmada, pero yo mostré lo contrario, mostré seriedad, me quede callado y me fui

Han pasado varias clases ya era hora del descanso, estoy sentado en una de las mesas jugando con la comida, con mis amigos, Flash, Cheese, Caramel y Bic Mac, veo que miran preocupados y Flash decide romper el silencio.

-Oye amigo te dije que le dijeras lo que sentías a Rainbow Dash, pero tu cobardía te gano y por eso estas como estas- dice Flash Sentry.

-…-

-Cuéntale lo que sientes, decirle lo que sientes no arreglara nada, pero quedaras satisfecho en habérselo dicho- dice Caramel

No conteste y seguí "Comiendo", decidí levantarme e irme, los chicos estaban atónitos, jamás me había comportado así, conforme avanzaban los días yo empeoraba.

Ha pasado un mes, he faltado a clases, ya no como, solo me quedo en mi casa a pensar y lamentarme, he querido suicidarme, pero no puedo, tenía mucho miedo…

Me quede pensando en aquellas palabras de Caramel, tenía razón, se lo iba a decir, estoy de buenas, esta vez, me fui al colegio y ahí esta Rainbow sentada en una de las bancas de afuera, pero no está su novio es mi oportunidad.

-Hola- dije tímidamente

-Hola, al fin hablas- dice sorprendida.

Eso no importa, vine a decirte que yo… yo te amo… eres especial, eres una amiga genial de las mejores que he conocido, he estado enamorado después de que nos fuimos conociendo, eres mi todo, eres mi vida, te amo-

Me acerco a los labios de Dash y la beso, ella queda sorprendida y m empuja, en vez de mostrar felicidad como yo pensé, la veo enojada.

-¡Pues muy tarde, yo tengo novio, y lo amo, yo no saldría con alguien como tú!, te odio-

Yo estaba destrozado, mi corazón estaba en mil pedazos, quería llorar pero no pude, llega su novio y le pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto James

-Nada que te importe- dije molesto

Lo golpee, lo azote, con un árbol que había cerca, sentí como su sangre corría en mis manos, decidí soltarlo e irme-

Lo he decidido, quiero acabar con mi vida, ya no quiero seguir con el mismo sufrimiento cada maldito día.

Ha pasado una semana, no fui al colegio, ato una soga, agarro una silla, me amarro la soga en mi cuello y dejo caer la silla.

**Rainbow Dash**

Me encuentro llegando a la casa de Soarin, no le visto por toda una semana, estoy muy preocupada, abro la puerta cuidadosamente y lo que vi me dejo helada, estaba Soarin, colgando desde una soga, estaba aterrada, corte la soga rápidamente y recuesto a Soarin en el sillón, estaba llorando, no quería perder, a mi mejor amigo.

Suplico por su vida, no paro de llorar, trato de sentir sus latidos pero nada, está muerto no podía creerlo, mi mejor amigo ha muerto, todo por mi culpa, abrazo el cuerpo de Soarin y decidí despedirme.

-N-n-no sabes, cu-cuanto te amo, te extrañare-

Le doy un beso en los labios y rompo en llanto.

Mis palabras dieron resultado, estas vivo, no puedo creerlo, estoy feliz te beso de nuevo, pero estabas confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo es que ¿tú no tenías novio?- pregunto extrañado

-Termine con él, me entere que estaba con otra chica-

-Lo siento-

-Pero te tengo a ti-

-Dash, quieres ser mi novia-

-Claro que si-

Te beso otra vez, me quede a dormir contigo, soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

Han pasado 3 años, te doy una gran sorpresa, estoy embarazada, veo de que estas feliz, besas mi panza.

Te amo- dice Soarin

-Y yo a ti-


End file.
